Naruto Universal Protector
by WarpKing25
Summary: After fighting Sasuke in the fourth shinobi world war, Naruto is pulled into a portal at the valley of the end. what adventures will this lead to? Rated m for lemons. Naruto/Harem. First part in a sequence of Naruto crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is a Naruto crossover story and is also AU for Naruto's life at certain parts and his history, it is going to be a massive harem from Naruto going to different dimensions and universes and I would also like to say that I did get the inspiration from Kyuubi16 but I will try and stay as different as I can from his stories while still sticking moderately close to the actual plot line of the stories. Read and review and share with me your ideas for crossovers I could do in the future. Also if you don't understand something please research or ask me about it instead of complaining because I can't get every little detail into my stories but I will try to explain as much as possible.**

CHAPTER 1 – Naruto Universal Protector

Here he was at the Valley of the end with his brother, friend, enemy and rival ready to end the war and finally finish their fight.

0000000000

After killing his brother and gaining his Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke had proceeded to join Madara Uchiha the first Uchiha and co-founder of Konoha and his elite group of missing nins Known as Akatsuki who were hunting the containers of the tailed beasts, which were massive creatures made of chakra capable of causing great destruction, to take over the world.

Sasuke was then tasked with hunting and capturing the Jinchūriki of the eight-tailed giant ox. Afterwards when informed by Madara that the body of the captured eight tails jinchūriki was a fake he found, fought and killed Danzō after finding out he had been one of the people who ordered Itachi to murder all the Uchiha members because they were attempting a coup d'état against the Hokage and the village hidden in the leaves but allowed Sasuke to live.

After the battle against Danzō an almost blind Sasuke due to overuse of his Mangekyō Sharingan had his eyes transplanted with his brothers to obtain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. While Sasuke was recuperating from the surgery the Kage's of the five major Ninja villages and the leader of the samurai declared war against the forces of Akatsuki and Madara. After a week of preparation war had erupted and both armies had been fighting tooth and nail and were evenly matched until Sasuke and Madara entered the battle field hoping to lure out Naruto.

Instead the Kage's and Mifune the samurai leader intercepted the last Uchiha's and attempted to finish the war then and there, unfortunately with their Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan's Sasuke and Madara were able to hold off the leaders and push them back. After the quick skirmish Naruto and Killer bee, the jinchūriki's of the eight and nine tails, had arrived and having beforehand agreed that this fight was between Sasuke and Naruto, Killer bee headed of Madara and engaged him with the Kage's and Mifune, while Sasuke had lured Naruto a few miles south to the Valley of the end.

Back at the battle with Madara Tsunade had been using her super strength to destroy the ground and cause earthquakes to cause Madara to become unbalanced but had yet to have any luck in that plan, and while Gaara had attacked Madara's left side with his sand, the Fourth Raikage A had closed In and started a Taijutsu battle using his lightning release armor to shock Madara and cause him to tense and provide openings but had to yet even hit him once, Mei the Fifth Mizukage had started to help A with her lava and boil releases to create less maneuvering room but he had just use various wind and water releases to counter her jutsu's, just as all the attacks of the five Kage's were about to collide, Madara with the use of his Rinnegan eye used the jutsu shinra tensei to deflect and return their own attacks.

When the attack died down a sudden massive beam of energy roared into view heading for Madara who was just able to dodge but lost part of his leg to the blast cursing himself for not be aware of his surroundings he looked up behind the leaders who themselves were shocked to find a giant eight tailed ox smiling from ear to ear.

The Kage's immediately attacked upon seeing the shocked look of Madara's face. After a large earth shattering fight Madara was finally killed with sand breaking his neck, lightning destroying his nervous system, steam boiling his insides, a sword through his heart, chakra scalpels causing his arteries to be severed and finally the third Tsuchikage using his dust release to completely obliterate the elder Uchiha from the face of the earth.

Everyone looked around since the fighting had stop and the Allied Shinobi forces had won. Tsunade was about to talk when suddenly a giant beam of bright white light shot into the sky from the Valley of the End, The Kage's ordered the remaining ninja to collect the injured and get them to the healing tents while they investigated the odd light.

0000000000

Here he was at the Valley of the end with his brother, friend, enemy and rival ready to end the war and finally finish their fight.

Over the years many believed Naruto to be brash, knuckle-headed and naïve with a passion for orange and absolutely no clue about girls and while orange was a nice colour this was a just a mask, instead underneath he was smart, sophisticated and flirted with almost any girl and could get them hot and bothered with just a look, he was also a lot stronger than initially led to believe.

Because of the council Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade had all agreed to train Naruto to protect himself against any enemies both from outside the village and inside of it. It was decided that to lessen the hostility towards Naruto they would teach to use an emotional mask to appear both stupid and weak so he posed less of a supposed threat to the public and thus decreasing attacks and harsh treatment.

So during his childhood he would train in secrecy with the Hokage, Two Sannin's and his Father's student and they soon learnt he was a genius and a prodigy but they also quickly learnt that Naruto didn't want stuff handed to him on a platter and instead wanted to work for it, by the age of eight he could of graduated with ease as he knew the three academy jutsu's without hand seals, chakra control on the level of Tsunade as it was one of the first things to be taught and constantly pushed and tested against, he could summon Gamabunta but only with the use of the nine-tails chakra, he was half way to the same weight as might guy used and could fully use and had perfected his father's speed based Taijutsu the Hummingbird style.

Throughout the academy he used his mask and with his sensei's only worked on his chakra control, weights Taijutsu and theory of Jutsu's and seals as they had decided to only teach Naruto Ninjutsu after he had graduated. Also during the academy years he had acquired four stalkers/fan girls/unofficial girlfriends as Hinata, Ino, Sakura and TenTen had all stumbled upon Naruto with a massive boulder strapped to his back with Kakashi and Jiraiya on his back comparing perverted ideas and Tsunade sitting against a tree counting his push-ups, but what really got the girls completely devoted and in love with him was his ripped body which Ino and Sakura stated was better than Sasuke's, when Naruto sensed them he called them out and asked what they had seen and when they answered he decided the only way to explain his training was the truth, after the story of his life all four at the same time asked to date him which caused and argument which Naruto solved by telling them about the CRA(clan restoration act) and how he could date them all which made everyone happy.

For the rest of the academy years the four girls started training and kept up the charade of what they were previously like. After graduation nothing much happened except the formation of team seven and Naruto's training became even more Intense with him now learning Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu from Kakashi and the wave mission. Soon the Chūnin exams came up and Kakashi nominated team seven in which Naruto met Gaara and at that point having become a sealing master told Gaara how he and his sensei could fix the hazardous seal and allow him to sleep and not hear the one-tailed beast insane demands.

After the seal was fixed Gaara and Naruto became friends and helped each other secretly during the exams, and also in which Temari fell for the blonde Casanova adding another woman to his growing harem, Sasuke had also gained the curse mark from Orochimaru due to Naruto being outclassed in his ninjutsu's and unable to protect Sasuke, the curse mark was then sealed away after his battle in the preliminaries. During the month long break Naruto trained especially so he could hurt Neji Hyūga for hurting Hinata, Trying to kill her and attacking her mentally, also while he was training Sakura, Ino and TenTen were Helping her and looking after her for Sakura and Ino drew against each other and TenTen lost to temari (not such a rough match as manga) and Naruto had caught all four making out with each other.

After his match against Neji were he seriously held back Konoha was attacked by Sand and Sound Shinobi but Konoha was prepared thanks to Gaara and his siblings revealing the plot but to stop them being suspected Naruto had to fight Gaara with Shino taking out Kankuro and Temari losing to Sasuke. When Sasuke was knocked out Temari and Naruto shared a Parting kiss and said goodbye and the sand siblings left back for Suna.

After the Invasion which left the third Hokage crippled Naruto and Jiraiya left on a fake mission to bring back Tsunade and become Fifth Hokage since no one knew she was training Naruto this whole time. Shortly after returning with Tsunade Sasuke turned traitor in order to gain more power, thought trying to capture Sasuke was hard because the guards would break off one by one until it was Chōji vs. Jirōbō, Neji vs. Kidōmaru, Kiba and Akamaru vs. Sakon and Ukon, Shikamaru vs. Tayuya and Lee vs. Kimimaro finally ending with Naruto facing against Sasuke.

In an intense battle where Naruto completely annihilated Sasuke even when he went to level two with his curse mark Kabuto showed up and did a sneak shot to Naruto which sent him crashing into the cliff face, face first, Sasuke then left with Kabuto while Naruto was stuck in the cliff. After returning to Konoha with the sand siblings who had join in to help Naruto was to go on a training trip with Jiraiya for three years, after a long heartfelt goodbye to his girlfriends which now included Anko after finding her drunk and taking her home and Anko forcing him to make out with her, in her bed naked. With that he left Konoha to return in three years.

When Naruto returned, his Harem as they now called themselves were ecstatic for multiple reasons, like Anko every Friday had made all six girls meet up at her house and then taught them everything she knew about sex and now all the girls were bi-sexual but they really wanted Naruto in their beds to fully satisfy them. And that was what happened on his first night back he and all his girls made love all night and Naruto really showed the girls why he was known as a stamina beast. Oddly enough Hanabi, Hinata's little sister join in after looking for her sister and finding the orgy she stripped naked, Jumped on Naruto and no matter what none of the other girls could pry her off so after some talking Hanabi had joined Naruto's harem. Even though Naruto what at Kage level already he continued to train, mostly in his father's jutsu the Hiraishin, and after many weeks of hard work he finally succeeded in perfecting it.

A few months later after seven of the tailed beasts had been sealed into the special statue being used for the taking over of the world and almost all of Akatsuki had been defeated the war started.

And here he was.

0000000000

Storm clouds brewed as the final smack down between Naruto and Sasuke was about to commence the wind howl and the trees violently swayed waiting for the battle that would decide on the fate of its two combatants. "Hn Dobe, gonna give up and not face your humiliating defeat against the great Uchiha" Sasuke shouted across the valley too Naruto.

"You know Sasuke; every time we had a battle I was always dramatically holding back, in the academy my lowest skill level was Chūnin whereas you were still a lowly genin, you were never able to match up to me Sasuke and you know your 'fan girls' Ino and Sakura they've been my Girlfriends since second year of the academy. So face it Sasuke the so called dead last is in fact stronger than the oh so great Uchiha Prodigy" Naruto stated with a laugh.

Across the chasm Sasuke started growling and his eyes immediately switched to the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and without warning shot a burst of Amaterasu at Naruto. Naruto quickly launched himself from the statue he was on down towards the hands of the statue and threw a handful of shuriken which Naruto then multiplied to thousands with a shout of "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu" Sasuke swiftly ran down the statue, sticking to it with his chakra and launched a giant fireball and follow by kunai hidden in the shadow with "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"

Naruto easily dodge the fireball and unsealed his special sword from a seal on his wrist, The sword was long and sleek, the hilt was a 8 pointed star with an orange handle while the blade itself was pure black and seemingly pulled the light into it and about 4 feet long. Naruto had acquired it on his travels when the legendary creator of the seven swordsmen of the mists blades learnt it was Naruto's word that helped Zabuza on his road to redemption in the afterlife. Sasuke saw Naruto unseal the Nodachi so in response he unsheathed his chokutō and they engaged in a brutal Kenjutsu battle.

Naruto at this point had gone into battle mode or so Jiraiya called it and was the point where Naruto focused solely on the battle and hardly anyone could sneak up on him, all that entered Naruto's mind were the commands _block, parry, left strike, duck, sweep kick to name a few. _After a grueling battle Sasuke started to charge his chokutō with lightning chakra to cause more serious harm and power to his already strong strikes, so to counter this Naruto used his wind affinity to create a wind blade around his sword which could counter and stop Sasuke's lightning with a feint to the right Sasuke was able to back hand Naruto into the water and started to charge a chidori for when the Dobe emerged, what he wasn't expecting was for Naruto to create a clone and then appear behind Sasuke with a rasengan ready to strike. Luckily or unluckily on your point of view Sasuke was able to knock the rasengan away from his heart and into his shoulder, while almost blowing off his shoulder it miraculously stayed attached and working but only just.

Sasuke and Naruto were now physically tired but Naruto less than Sasuke, so Sasuke decided he would use his skill in Ninjutsu to overrun Naruto's defenses. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" scream out launching a dozen fast fire-balls at Naruto who just dodge to the side waiting for an opening to use against Sasuke. Annoyed that Naruto was hardly taking damage Sasuke performed hand seals and launched a massive dragon made of fire from his mouth and Naruto who tried to dodge but the dragon chased him until he used a water jutsu to create a giant wall dome around himself, which when the two jutsu's met created a large pillar of steam to rise from the valley.

After using that last jutsu Sasuke was panting hard and Naruto had lost his top and was bare chested because of the fire with singe marks on his skin. "Dobe see I'm the stronger one, you could never hope to beat an Uchiha especially a clan less loser like you" Sasuke sneered at Naruto when saying the last part. Naruto at this just smiled which soon became a loud laugh, Sasuke seeing the laughter was confused angrily asked "loser what are you laughing about, instead you should be begging for mercy but then again maybe I will let you live and let you watch me rape all your girlfriends"

At this Naruto stop laughing and his eyes turned a crimson red with slits for pupils and quietly said "I can take the abuse and the looks but insult those I love and are precious to me and you'll wish that Itachi had murdered you during your clan's massacre and you want to know why I was laughing" Sasuke just Hn'd in response which Naruto just thought of as rude and the usual Sasuke

" Well I may not have a clan but I am the god son of the legendary toad Sannin Jiraiya the student of the third Hokage, Tsunade the slug princess and Kakashi the copy-cat ninja but also finally I am the son of Kushina Uzumaki also known as the crimson death and the greatest ninja the hidden leaf has ever known Minato Namikaze or Konoha's yellow flash and the great fourth Hokage" and with that Naruto created six shadow clones he ordered four to go and keep Sasuke busy while he started a jutsu.

Sasuke seeing Naruto's planned summoned a large snake to attack the clones and protect him so he could complete a jutsu that would kill Naruto and destroy the surrounding area. After the snake and clones had manage to dispel each other Naruto and Sasuke roared out and completed the necessary steps for them strongest attacks, Naruto's attack was a giant shuriken made of wind with a rasengan in the middle which he threw towards Sasuke and shouted "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken" and at the same time Sasuke launched his ultimate lightning attack Kirin, as the giant lightning dragon reached Naruto the Rasen Shuriken hit Sasuke and completely destroyed him molecularly as he was too focused on directing Kirin to dodge Naruto's attack. Naruto was struck by the lightning but for some reason instead of death the lightning and Naruto's chakra reacted creating a portal and a giant white pillar of energy which sucked Naruto in, to never be seen in the Shinobi lands again.

0000000000

Naruto awoke to a sea of white, just floating there never ending. Naruto couldn't tell how long he had been there as time seemed to have stopped. After Kami knows how long Naruto suddenly landed on well nothingness greatly confusing the foxy blonde. After Looking around and finally noticing he was naked, wish he had something wear when a golden Kimono materialized seemingly out of the white nothingness. Naruto started walking around slowly to see if anything else was going to happen, a short or long time later, but Naruto couldn't tell, a deep booming voice rang out.

This voice was deep, loud, filled to the brim with wisdom and felt like it could bring even the strongest man to his knees. "**Hello Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I have seen your life and I also know that it has been full of pain but that was soon cured by your precious people but that did not stop the harsh glares and constant obstacles in the path to your dream of surpassing your father and becoming Hokage, I wanted you to succeed as I had blessed you as a child to counteract the curse of having the nine-tails seal inside of you**" The voice sounded as if it came from every direction and Naruto spun around to try and find the actual person of the mysterious disembodies voice " Who are you? Am I dead? Where am i?" Naruto shouted out scared, confused and angry that he was now apparently never going to achieve his lifelong dream " **Do not fear for even though you have died I would like to offer you a great and powerful position, in simpler terms I want you to be my right hand man**"

Naruto to say the least was intrigued with the offer but no longer acting with his mask needed to know all advantages, disadvantages, consequences and the such " ok first of all show yourself, and secondly I need to know all the details of this offer or otherwise it's a no right now" and with that a woman of about the same age of Naruto but smaller by a foot at 5 foot 3, she had long silver hair and wore a light green Kimono with a white obi and a small white tiara with a large sapphire in the middle, she had the perfect hourglass figure and stood with power and grace.

Naruto just looking at her was stunned, he had immediately assumed the voice belonged to a male and was shocked to find this beautiful specimen of a woman standing in front of him " hello Naruto I am Kami and this place is limbo, now as you asked I have revealed myself, as for the offer I want you to do what I cannot and that is meddle in mortal affairs, I need someone to travel throughout all the multiple dimensions and universes protecting its people and being the hero that you are" she spoke in a tinkling soprano. Naruto stood thinking about the offer of Kami herself finally asked after a few minutes "what about the people I love like Hinata and Sakura, what's going to happen to them and what of the new friends I will make, I can't just leave them and never return to them and will I be getting any new powers or techniques if I'm gonna protect all these different worlds?"

Kami stood there smiling knowing she had asked the right person due to his love of his friends and family and then secondly the need to be powerful to protect his precious people and all those around him, she wished she had someone like him but filed that away in her mind for later "Naruto I commend you on your ability to love and I have decided to give you a large plot of land in heaven with a compound not unlike the ones in your home village of Konoha. What you may have not known is that when the portal opened that killed you and pulled you here also pulled eight others, these were your seven previous lovers and another who loved you, but decided due to certain circumstances she could never be with you and they will come live with you in the compound, as for any more lovers that will come to love you they will come to live in this realm as well but may return to their own worlds whenever the like, except your original lovers as the elemental lands have been forever closed.

as for powers I will give you all known Nin, Gen, Med, Tai and Kenjutsu scrolls for you to study in your spare time as well as sealing scrolls but when you travel to another world you can learn and keep all their techniques no matter what world you travel to, the downside is due to the fox, which by the way I remove the hatred and soul of so now it's just its energy, but if there are any evil techniques or powers which you gain have an evil or dark opposite force you will also gain them also due to the fox you have the ability to turn into a fox and a half form which is you but with foxy ears and nine cute foxy tails"

After that long winded speech Kami made an armchair, a table and a cool glass of lemonade appear and sat down to have a drink, Naruto at seeing this wished he had the same items and they materialized, Naruto now understanding the dynamics of this realm change his drink to cherryade, an exotic drink in the Shinobi world but a drink he had become addicted to upon his training trip. Naruto continued to mull over the offer when a few questions struck up that he wanted answering "what do you mean by more lovers and why can't my lovers now return to our original home world can't" he asked worriedly.

Naruto was worried that maybe Madara had succeeded in his plan to take over the world, and that the people he had sworn to protect were defeated "well for some reason that last attack has blocked all and any attempts made by myself or my helpers to get through and by more lovers well blame the fox for that firstly you gained his animalistic side and you want to be the alpha male and you'll do this by getting lots and lots of mates also the fox messed with your soul, he destroyed a part of it and it will only return with enough love or recognition which is one of the reasons you wanted to be Hokage so much and it's making you compelled to fall in love and be loved by so many females, right I think that covers everything so how about it Naruto will you except my offer" Naruto after much consideration decided to accept and be Kami's right hand man " One last question, who's the eight woman who loves me?" Kami smiled and said "well that's simple it's…"

**Please don't hate for the cliffhanger but whoever does guess who the woman is, can pick any woman scene, location among other things for my first lemon. Also sorry if this chapter seems rough and quick but it is my first time and I just wanted to get to the actual story, there will be later on at some point a prequel of Naruto's life as a ninja also next chapter will be straight into the crossover and Naruto's training and time in heaven will be explained in flashbacks and stories throughout it. Remember to review.**

**Quick list of Naruto's current abilities:**

**Master of the hummingbird Taijutsu style-all based on speed and quick but powerful strikes Master of the hummingbird Kenjutsu style-pretty much same idea as the Taijutsu Expert medic almost to the level of Tsunade Can summon toads Hundreds of Ninjutsu's known-including Rasengan and Hiraishin Easily dispel and create Illusions because of foxes powers Super-fast and strong because of weights and Tsunade's training Turn into a fox or just have ears and tails of a fox Enhanced sense's Full control of nine-tails energy**

**Thank you until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day readers I hope you liked the start of my story and please remember I will answer all and any questions any of you have towards the story, anyways enjoy the next chapter of Naruto Universal Protector also as I stated in the previous chapter that Naruto's training and the time he lived in heaven before he started traveling will be shown in flashbacks through this story. Also I would like to announce that my first review was also the winner of my small lemon competition and that person is fumetsu kaji so please send a message my way of the person with Naruto and other details.**

CHAPTER 2 – Naruto Universal Protector

A lone golden fox was trekking through an icy tundra; many people would have believed that a golden fox in the middle of such a cold and isolated place would be weird but the most unusual thing about the fox was that instead of one long bushy tail it had nine and that the fox was the size of a horse.

As the fox travelled for days on end around the frozen wasteland he happened upon a small village surrounded by a small wall of ice and snow with a crudely constructed watch tower, as he continued to observe the small village he watched as a large white creature flew off and a large ship sailed into the watch tower, docked and released its landing ramp and a squad of men dressed mostly in black armor lead by an older teenager descended into the village.

After shouting threats and something about the Avatar and a prince the leader grabbed an old lady but as soon as the soldiers started threatening the villagers, the fox sprinted to the village, leapt over the wall and intercepted a large fire ball aimed at a girl of 15 with tanned skin, large blue eyes and long dark brown hair. To everyone's surprise a massive fox jumped in front of Katara taking the fire ball and rolling to a stop with a smoking side and heavily panting at the ice wall and even though it was injured and couldn't use its front left leg it still got up and limped in front of the stunned villagers and soldiers with its nine tails splayed as large and wide apart as possible.

The black and red clad soldiers started backing up in fear until the fox suddenly keeled over with a large gaping, singed hole in its chest. It was at this point that a Bald kid wearing orange and yellow flew in on the back of a penguin and knocked the teenage leader of his feet, when the leader returned to his feet he started getting angry about how the avatar was only a kid after a short scuffle in which the bald kid seeing that if they continued the villagers would be injured, who were now surrounding the large fox, decided to surrender and go peacefully with the soldiers onto their ship.

After learning that the Bald kid, named Aang, was the avatar which is the planet incarnate in human form and able to bend all four elements, Earth, Air, Water and Fire, whereas a normal human could only bend one, the girl that the fox saved named Katara and her Brother, Sokka, who had short hair and a small ponytail as well as tanned skin decided that they had to save him, if the war started by the fire nation over one hundred years ago was to be stopped.

Katara though was worried about the fox that had saved her life but after encouragement from her grandmother, Kanna that she would personally look after and heal the fox, had quickly climber aboard the giant white creature the fox had seen flying off earlier.

The large creature named Appa who had six legs, two large horns and a wide, furry beaver like tail jumped into the cold water, causing a large splash and quickly started swimming after the fire nation ship to save his owner.

0000000000

Aboard The fire nation ship two fire nation soldiers were leading Aang to the holding cells when Aang suddenly spouted out "I guess you've never fought an airbender" and with that blew both soldiers into the wall with a strong gust of wind from his mouth, knocking them out and speedily running down the hallways of the ship, as he was running through the maze of hallways.

One of the previous guards had awoken and had activated the alarm and soldiers began sweeping the ship for the loose avatar, as Aang was running through one of the many metal corridors he stumbled into a small gang of fire benders instead of standing and fighting he used his control of the air to run on the walls and ceiling quickly past the soldiers and in the process cutting the bindings around his hands on one of the spike that the soldiers adorned.

When Aang escaped the fire nation soldiers, Aang found himself in the sleeping quarters of the occupants of the ship, Aang remembering that his staff was to be put in the teenage leader's room started searching the rooms until he saw the staff leaning against a table. Quickly looking around Aang stealthily entered the room and grabbed his staff as soon as he completed the action the door slammed behind him revealing the young leader.

0000000000

At the same time in the cool expanses of blue water Appa, Katara and Sokka were slowly following the ship to save their friend. "Urgh, just fly already you stupid fur ball" complained Sokka, as soon as he said that Katara remembered that Appa could apparently fly

"Sokka we could get him to fly, remember Aang said that he was a flying bison" Sokka being the skeptic he is just groaned "No we can't that's just stupid Katara we don't know the voodoo words to make Appa fly. I mean why does a bison have a code word to fly and the words were childish, like Hah Hah or doo bee doo"

Sokka kept saying random words and sounds while shaking the reins and that was when he shouted out "yip yip" that Appa groaned, sped up and suddenly leapt out of the water and started flying towards the ship. "Katara look he's actually flying, he's actually flying" at seeing his sisters smug look he suddenly calmed down and tried to regain his cool by saying "yeah he's flying so what". Up ahead the siblings had spotted the ship in and ice valley and were closing fast and also spotted fireballs being launched from the deck of the ship at some unknown spot that they couldn't make out but as they flew closer and closer the saw Aang fall towards the freezing ocean and Katara cried out in era.

0000000000

Five minutes earlier.

As Aang grabbed his air bending staff the door was slammed shut behind him revealing the young commander who had hidden behind the door and has cut off his only escape route. The teen who looked to be about 17 was wearing black and red fire nation clothes instead of the armor of his subordinates but still looked strong and tough, but the most outstanding feature was the large pink and red fire burn around his left eye and he wore his hair shaven everywhere but left enough on top to create a ponytail.

"Hello avatar, I am crown prince Zuko and I've waited a long time to capture you" Aang being the naïve and innocent boy he is was curious and decided to strike up a conversation instead of attacking and finding a way to escape from the ship "Well what have I done I've never done anything to you and I think I'd definitely remember you if you're royalty"

" It's because if I ever want to go back home and no longer be banished I have to capture you and take you to my father" with that he struck out with a fist sending a ball of fire at Aang. Because Aang was an airbender he was naturally good at evading, so after several fire balls and him evading without a scratch Aang launched gusts of wind which knocked Zuko into the wall and ceiling and finally he launched the mattress at him which knocked him out,

Quickly Aang left and headed to the deck but was attacked by fire nation soldiers who launched fire balls at him but he deflected them with a large wall of air and sent another one right after to knock the attackers off their feet, Looking around to confirm he would be able to escape he saw Zuko running from inside the ship and onto the deck to confront him again.

When Zuko was ten feet in front of him, the prince launched a stream of fire from his fist towards Aang who promptly dodge but was caught out by another fire blast which knocked his staff out of his hands, followed by two more balls of fire which knocked Aang of the deck of the ship and as he fell he heard Katara's scream before falling unconscious and entering the Avatar state as he hit the water.

0000000000

After Katara and Sokka had left on Appa, the giant golden foxes tails start moving and one raised itself before glowing a beautiful green that gave all the villagers a feeling of safety and comfort, watching the tail the villagers saw it stroke and gracefully weave across the large seared hole and to the amazement of the water people the hole just closed and healed with a hiss and steam coming off leaving nothing there not even the faintest pink scar in his fur.

Soon after the fox started rising and shook himself to rid himself of the weariness and drowsiness of being attacked and injured, when he had finally stopped moving and had calmed down, Katara's grandmother, Kanna and also elder of the southern water tribe approached the fox and engaged him in conversation.

"Honorable fox I thank you for saving my Grand-daughter Katara and protecting our tribe even though injured and if you can understand me I would like you to other anything that you may need"

to this the fox just nodded and suddenly froze, quickly looked to the shore and concentrated intensely, when a few minutes had passed the fox finally stood up walked to the water and launched himself onto the water's surface, to the amazement of the people watching him he didn't sink and just stayed standing on the surface of the water with a quick look back and nod to the villagers he shot off leaving a massive wave to jump up and follow in his wake.

As he reached the area he had listened to earlier he spotted the bald kid fall from the ship and land in the water from the large ship.

0000000000

As Aang hit the water he undertook a change that all Avatars can go through this was known as the Avatar state. The Avatar state was when the Avatar channeled all of his past selves into his own body to increase his power tenfold and even use the past Avatar knowledge to bend the elements he may have not yet learnt.

The physical changes he went through were that his face became stern and strict, Aangs eyes, mouth and tattoos glowed a bright blue borderline white, but while in the Avatar state the Avatar becomes merciless. Aang had sunk about 15 feet before his eyes snapped open and he spun around and shot through the water towards the surface.

When he had broken the surface the water followed and became a massive cyclone of ice cold water spin from the ocean to Aangs waist, the cyclone with Naruto at the tip towered over the fire nation ship and then deposited Aang on the deck, Aang then quickly started using the water to throw the soldiers around the deck of the ship knocking them out and sending Zuko overboard but was able to latch onto the railing. After the deck was clear and safe Appa landed and Katara and Sokka quickly leapt off to their friend's aid as he was apparently dazed and close to unconscious.

At the same time the large fox had jumped onto the deck, scanned the ship and spotted Aang's staff as he went to pick it up he noticed Zuko hanging onto the railing so the fox picked it up and jabbed it into the prince's head to knock him into the sea, when Zuko had fallen the fox had walked over to the trio and gave Katara the staff and using his tails gently laid Aang on the saddle of Appa, while the Siblings looked on in awe and slight fear but while this was occurring Fire nation soldiers had started waking and were preparing to attack.

Katara had noticed this and with her limited and novice experience in the arts of water bending had used the water that was left over from Aangs attack froze the soldiers so they couldn't move.

Quickly the fox had thrown Sokka on the saddle so that he landed on his head but had helped Katara as if she was a princess which made Katara feel extra special but was soon scared as she didn't want to lose or forget her new found foxy protector and friend but was amazed as he glowed a soft red and shrunk to the size of a normal fox and climbed aboard.

When they started taking off, Iroh an elderly man with a pointed beard, a hair knot and a rather rounded belly arrived on the scene, helped Zuko back on board, who had somehow manage to latch onto the anchor, spotting Appa preparing to take off Zuko and his Uncle Iroh launched a massive combined fire blast at the large bison but the fox who had climbed into Katara's arms, slipped from her tight hold, took a deep breath and unleashed a gale of wind that redirected the fire into the Ice valleys wall which caused an avalanche that covered and prevented the front of the ship from moving away from its current spot.

With this distraction Sokka took the reins of Appa and flew him off and away from the fire nation ship, leaving the rest of the soldiers to slowly melt the ice around Katara's frozen work and an angry, steaming prince Zuko vowing to defeat the Avatar.

0000000000

As the sun was setting Aang had started to wake along with the golden fox snuggling in Katara's lap. "You know we really need to name that fox" commented Sokka upon seeing the now awake fox in Katara's arms. Aang being the innocent little boy he is said "What about snuggle puff of tutu twiddle pops"

Katara was just sitting there thinking and watching the fox as it climb out of her warm hold wacked Aang on the back of the head and sat so that the trio was able to see him. "What's he doing Katara, tell him to sit or play dead as its your pet or we could cook him I'm really hungry and I heard fox taste's really good" Sokka drooled, what he hadn't noticed was the fox walking up to him and biting down on his hand, which caused the idiot to leap into the air and fall back dazed and in a heap.

The fox walked back to his spot so that everyone could see him and a bright red light overtook his form causing the tea to have to shield their eyes to stop the blinding and surprisingly warm red light. When it had died down the fox was replaced by a teen with bright golden hair that was long and had two long bangs supporting his face, tanned skin a little lighter than Katara and Sokka's, he had large bright blue eyes that held ferocity and power but at the same time comfort and protection and three whisker marks on his cheeks he wore black sandals and baggy black which were covered in white bandages from mid shin into the sandals held up by a white sash along with a long sleeved black top with red bandages covering his arm from the elbow into the fingerless black gloves and a large Katana on his back.

Katara at seeing his ripped body in the tight shirt was staring in awe, lust and amazement, Sokka was in awe, fear and jealousy at the teen's body while Aang was amazed the transformation though Katara was starting to get a nosebleed especially when he started to speak " Good evening Avatar ,Sokka and Katara you looking beautiful by the way"

this promptly Knocked everyone out of their dazed states but Katara blushed and looked away "Sokka seeing this attacked the teen shouting about fire nation spies and flirting with his sister but was scared when the teen blew a bright white flame from his nose " before you so stupidly waste your life against a stronger opponent let me explain, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I am 17 and I have come to help the Avatar save this world"

Sokka now gaining back his courage asked "why would we believe you when your obviously a fire nation spy, we've seen you bending fire" at this Aang and Katara agreed and became more wary. Naruto seeing this just laughed and using the clouds made a whip out of water and smacked Sokka into the ground with it, seeing this Katara was hopeful that she and Aang had found a teacher but Aang was confused "How can you bend more than one element only the Avatar can do that who are you really Naruto"

Sokka at this point was brandishing his boomerang and Katara was feeling the pull from Naruto's alpha male fox blood which Naruto did notice but made no comment " I am the greatest power you will ever come across unless you meet Kami, god or whatever your world call her in this world." "What do you mean by this world you've been speaking like you're not from this one?"

Naruto cracked a smile which made Katara melt into a puddle of gooey emotions not that Aang or Sokka noticed as he was trying to get to Naruto who just kept using the water to trip him up " Let me finish I am known as the universal protector and I travel to different worlds, universes and dimensions helping where I can but before I do travel to those worlds I train in their powers, in this world the bending" Katara was amazed, Aang was dumbfounded and Sokka was battered and bruised but has finally settled down " so you can teach me and Aang to bend"

Katara was ecstatic she would finally have a master to teach her but was annoyed at Naruto's answer for Aang but also understanding "Yes I can teach you Katara but I cannot teach you Aang. It is how the Avatar works. You must learn the culture and learn from someone of this world, to better understand your duties and who it is your protecting" Aang was disheartened but understood " but I can teach you the basics but only that and Katara you cannot teach him, I am going to teach you a style not used here on this planet do you agree Aang and Katara" both quickly nodded but Sokka seeing the large sword decided he needed to be a better help to the team "teach me he ways of the sword Naruto, please"

everyone was laughing at how Sokka was bowing on his hands and knees to Naruto who agreed on one condition "Actually I'll teach you to be a master strategist and a weapons master if you follow my every command to the letter for to be a great leader you have to understand the people you are leading" Sokka was overjoyed and started doing this weird dance. "Now it's getting late we need to get some sleep especially after this hectic day"

Everyone quickly agreed and pulled out their sleeping bags but Naruto turned back into the small fox and climbed in with Katara who was embarrassed that Naruto was snuggling into her breasts but Naruto quickly put an end to that when he said " Katara I know you've felt the pull, I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable but it's the fox blood in me, your attracted because I'm the alpha so to say" Katara understanding the situation and a little about animals asked" do you have more than one girlfriend and will you be getting more" Naruto sighed "yes I'm sorry if that upsets you I can't help it"

Katara just giggled " Don't worry Naruto I'm up for experimenting with other girls" Naruto had started drooling thinking about these images" But you'll have to show me your tool that will keep me happy because I don't think my fingers will be enough now that I know you"

"we'll have to Take this slow Katara I want you to fall in love with me now got to bed we need the rest we can speak later" and with that they fell asleep Aang dreaming of Katara who he had a crush on, Katara on a naked Naruto, Naruto an orgy of his girls and Sokka, well Sokka was being Sokka and dreaming of food and defeating hundreds of fire nation soldiers.

**Thanks guys for the awesome reviews and from now on I will be doing small competitions every now and then for lemons and how the story will proceed and some points also congratulations to fumetsu kaji for guessing Tsunade so you get to decide the lemon which will be a completely different story but will be during Naruto's training before entering the Avatar world. Just to clear some stuff up if you're confused Naruto can use all his powers in any world, he gains dark powers though due to the nine tails e.g. in the bleach world he would gain an inner hollow and also he trains before entering a world in their powers. Thank you and remember read and review also I know I have bad grammar and I run on with my sentences but this is just for fun and not meant to be a work of art. Also remember this is my story and I have changed the characters to how I would like them so they are a bit out of character.**


End file.
